Infallible War
by xxxvirus
Summary: "Youkai like to indulge in their curiosities Kagome". She was his secret indulgence. Chapter 8: Warmth SesshxKag
1. Indenture

**Summary: **First it was the lollipop and then the bicycle. Sesshomaru was fighting an infallible war against conversation. 'I am simply curious' SesshxKag

There is much more to come. I hope you find it enjoyable.

**- Indenture-**

The taiyoukais gaze loomed over his land, viewing the blood red sky in distaste.

"What is it milord?" the imp squawked unwisely disturbing his peace.

"War." he answered definitively, flexing his slender fingers as if readying to grasp something.

It pulled him and he refused to let his lips curve up in a smile, the girl was arriving.

Kagome pulled up the collar of her fleece lined jacket suffering at the end of an indenture. He always chose the worst of times to send for her. Her yellow backpack weighed her down, shifting it to a more comfortable position she checked behind her for Shippou. Surely enough he puffed up his chest and walked smugly as if announces his self reliance. Out of the corner of her eye she eyed the musings of the Taijiya and the monk with a knowing smirk.

Intent on refocusing the miko now trained her eyes on Inu Yashas Tetsusaiga, glad that the brothers now dismissed the fact of swords upon meeting. Kagome knew Inu Yasha had fought to keep something of a father he had never met and not against a brother, as for Sessshomaru; she was not too sure.

But she would vouch that Sesshomaru had never been so foolish as to covet a material item; it must have had some sort of sentimentality.

**Indenture:** a type of contract in the past that forced a servant or apprentice to work for an employer for a particular period of time

**Love**

**xxxvirus**

**Please Review  
**


	2. Sweeth Tooth

**Summary: **First it was the lollipop and then the bicycle. Sesshomaru was fighting an infallible war against conversation. 'I am simply curious' SesshxKag

* * *

**- Sweet tooth -**

Upon arrival at the palace Kagome found herself shifting nervously under Sesshomarus intense gaze, its flat emptiness perturbing. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Rin is waiting" he answered turning away. Leaving Kagome with the want of something more to say.

The group trudged behind following into the palace, stopping momentarily in their tracks to awe at the statue's that lined the palace walls.

Kagomes lips curled up in a smile, she had imagined a palace more in line with Bushido; however it was not as if Sesshomaru was underdressed for his status. Her offer to give Rin Shippous company for a while would prove to be a very luxurious experience.

"Shippou" Kagome chirped as the servants lead off the rest of the pack to their chambers. "Rins waiting"

"Can I give her a lollipop?" he asked, eagerly patting his pocket.

"Of course" Kagome smiled warmly, growing anxious at Sesshomarus curious fixation on her back. She was alone with Sesshomaru. 'Nothings going to happen'

"Miko…" he stated stopping mid sentence. No, he would not stoop to their status.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama" she bowed paying the due respect.

Sesshomaru would not normally consider conversing unless the other party took initiative, not that he responded to these attempts with more than a 'Hn'. But the Miko and her futuristic contraptions had his rapt attention.

'I am simply curious' he corrected himself, after all - intellectuals were curious.

---

Sesshomaru seated himself down at the opposite side of the low table. "What is this 'lollipop'?" he asked testing the word at a range almost outside her hearing.

"A sucker" she answered seeing his eyes light up a bit in amusement. Sesshomaru was undoubtedly conjuring up images of Inu Yasha, however to his displeasure the fool did not fit in a kitsunes pocket.

"Explain" he said furrowing his brow in the most imperceptible fashion.

"It is a sweet" she said trying to make sense of it, knowing that the previous information had not registered correctly with the lord.

"Would you like to see?" she asked, receiving a polite nod.

Sesshomaru sipped his tea as he watched the Miko plunder the contents of the seemingly bottomless bag until he watched a grin spread over her face. He was handed a red semi-transparent sphere atop a stick – there was a strange clear cover shielding the sphere from the air. The sheeting's base material seemed to be oil.

Holding his palm flat the 'sucker' was offered back to the miko, who, eyes gleaming with amusement suggested he try it. 'How?' He asked himself. As if his impairment was clear, Kagome took the sweet from his loose hold and removed the plastic sheeting and handing it back sphere up.

"You put the round end into your mouth" she told the suspicious youkai.

"Hn" he hummed before placing it into his mouth, blinking slowly as if showing a fraction of surprise.

When he finished however, Kagome continued to smile delightedly withholding any further words in a cunning ploy reminiscent of brinkmanship.

Unpleased Sesshomaru sat in silence – it did not seem she would explain herself. In confirmation, the girl chose to smile back meekly while wordlessly assuming he would have to take the initiative once again.

'She is quite the tactician' he noted to himself.

_It would seem that the taiyoukai was relentless in his silence, and that the miko was willing to contest his patience._

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I would love to hear your ideas or suggestions on this story, or a situation you have been dying to read. Feel free to give ideas because I just may use them. If you want more SxK read another story by me. 'A New Way of Pay Back'  
**

**Love**

**xxxvirus  
**


	3. Bicycle

**- Bicycle-**

The spread of azure sky proved too tempting for Rin as she dragged Kagome with her towards the expansive palace gardens. Kagome was reluctance to leave her 10th bicycle behind in Sesshomarus care – not that he would break it, after all she had already painstakingly explained its existence and use. It would be_ fine _in his hands – no hand.

---

'Bicycle' Sesshomaru thought eyeing the mechanical beast, the modern day's equivalent to Ah Un.

He squinted at the pink vibrancy that rivaled even his finest silks. 'Hn, it did not provide particularly good camouflage'

He had seen the Miko utilize the contraption with 2 hands earlier, so, surely he a great taiyoukai could operate it with one. Sensing no fault in his logic he proceeded.

In one languid motion he had mounted himself and begun to peddle gently. Feeling a sense of accomplishment as he neared the edge of his pond and then only meters away he decided that a great taiyoukai such as himself could ride with no hands.

_Imagine Kagomes surprise when she found him._

---

**Inspired by a man on a bicycle in the morning.**

**Please Review ^^  
**

**Love**

**xxxvirus**


	4. An Indulgence

**04 - An Indulgence -**

With the moon looming ominously overhead, the white palace bathed in an ethereal lighting deserving attention from even a blind man.

Prompted by the beauty, Kagome retrieved a mauve package from her over sized yellow backpack, and made her way into the moonlit garden. And here she found Sesshomaru's graceful form gazing at the moon.

"It's beautiful isn't it" Kagome commented announcing her arrival.

"Human" he acknowledged questioningly, almost too low to hear.

"Yes?" Kagome smiled he was starting to speak with her. Enjoying the moment of success she reclined against the back of a tree forgetting the little parcel she carried.

"Is it not late" he murmured. It was already past midnight he thought judging by the moon.

"It is" she smiled awaiting the conversation that was sure to follow.

Minutes passed in silence as Kagome took in Sesshomarus still white form against the pitch black night sky, save the moon.

"What is it like?" he asked the moon.

"What do you mean Sesshomaru-sama?"

"The future" he said stretching his fingers in a familiar pattern.

"It's not much different from now" Kagome answered.

"Do not lie" he bit.

"I do not wish to tell you that Sesshomaru-sama" she returned.

"And why not human" Sesshomaru said turning around quickly and appearing face to face with her sitting form.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome breathed out – she had never been so close to him, even when he tried to kill her. His ki felt like knives sliding over her bare skin.

Sesshomaru inched closer inhaling her apple blossom scent, feeling her small hands on his shoulders.

"Miko" he breathed about to capture her pouty pink lips in a light kiss.

"I'm sorry" Kagome said backing away in realisation.

"For what" he smirked watching the blood rush to her face.

"For..for" Kagome blushed at his continued proximity.

"Youkai like to indulge in their curiosities Kagome" he stated straightening himself up.

Kagome took it as an indication of what was to come; she was his secret indulgence.

---

**Okay this may ruin the moment so ****REVIEW NOW****. Seriously I don't want to bore you guys with a bad story so if this is boring tell me. If you don't tell me what you like in all seriousness I won't be able to see what to write because this story has freedom as to where it's going. **

**If this chapter doesn't even get 2 reviews (total 13) the story may never continue because it means that I should focus more on my other stories like Resonance and A New Way of Pay Back.  
**

**I leave on a bad note don't I?  
**

**Love**

**xxxvirus**


	5. Charming Friends

**NB:Chapter 5 has been completely rewritten (save the first few lines)**

* * *

**05 Charming Friends**

The wayward sun rose, skimming across the horizon. Kagome was searching the wet grounds for a mauve package – her mother had insisted that she open it once she got to the castle.

It seemed to her now, that bringing it out last night had not been the greatest idea. At least, at the very least Sesshomaru had spoken to her – probably out of curiosity, but she did hope for something else. But it wasn't as if such a want would ever be satisfied she thought. Sesshomaru, was a capable demon, a more than capable demon, a demon lord – he was simply not interested in her and never would be. Period.

Yesterday was an accident.

* * *

Sesshomaru fingered the purple package with amusement. The Miko had foolishly left it in the grounds the night before, he had just saved it from a drenching by the rain. Thinking back it to the night before, he had made a mistake. She needed more time, time which he could not provide. He had mastered controlling his emotions but he could never control his curiosity.

Rubbing his forehead and reading the sky he was reminded that the final fight was not far. Naraku would not be resting. They could not afford to rest. The day before probably could not happen again. He had his status, his duties and his distaste for humans to consider. He did not waste words, though it was not as if words had ever been wasted on the Miko.

Sesshomarus claws pricked the package in a curious manner, inching towards the opening. He halted a bit, before sliding his finger to break the tape. He could always suggest that the rain had soaked the packaging could he not? He could lie – just this once. He would falter just once to help satisfy his curiosity. And so utterly engrossed he began a slow languid process, he peeled back the packaging in anticipation.

"Sesshomaru-sama" chirped the Miko.

'_Damn' _

"Yes" he answered quickly placing the package on the floor.

Kagome quirked a brow eyeing his placid face in contempt, she had been greeted by a resounding thunk. He had it, didn't he?"Sesshomaru"

"Sesshomaru-sama" he corrected.

"Fine" she huffed, it wasn't as if he addressed her with a term of respect."So what did you have there Sesshomaru-sama"

He didn't answer, prompting Kagome to make her way around to his side of the mahogany desk. In response he pushed the package back with his foot, but it did not go unnoticed.

"Now Sesshomaru, what is that doing there?" Kagome smirked reaching under the table for the mauve parcel.

Without an answer to respond with Sesshomaru replied with his consistent silence.

"It's half open too" Kagome smiled at his curiosity when she saw the loose flap.

"I guess as punishment I won't tell you what's in there Sesshomaru – but since you were _probably_ going to give it back" she joked. "I'll let you have a peek"

"This Sesshomaru has no need for peeks" he said unwillingly taking his eye off the package.

"You don't want to know what this is?" she smiled dangling the package like she dangled a toy mouse in front of Buyo.

"There is no need" he finalized shifting some papers.

"I'll take that as a yes" she smirked propping her sailor uniform clad body onto the paper laden desk.

Sesshomaru stared blankly at the blatant scarcity of clothing. Was cloth expensive in the future? But the Miko did not strike him as poor. To him she was curiously innocent, fresh and clean. Her scent still lingered faintly on his shoulders from the night before. Still, it was very distracting. It was not often that he was confronted with so much flesh.

"Looks like this is for you" Kagome said sighing at what she had seen in the package.

Kagome handed over a charm. Sesshomaru examined the metal dog with great scrutiny. It bore an uncanny resemblance of his full form.

"It's silver" Kagome answered, receiving a strange look.

"You wear it around your neck" Kagome answered making gestures.

"I know" he answered.

"It's from my mother" she smiled. "She must have seen me looking at it earlier. There's a book too."

"A book?"

"It's like a lot of flat scrolls combined" Kagome explained, grabbing the copy of 'Common Illnesses and Treatments'. "It should help you with Rin"

"Hn" he thought examining the 'book'. "It will prove useful, you have my gratitude"

"Take good care of Rin" Kagome answered. "Now let me put that necklace on for you."

"If you wish" he answered handing over the charm.

Kagome slipped the necklace over his neck and admired her handiwork.

"It suits you"

"Hn" he said tucking it beneath his haori. The smooth metal hit his skin with a cold finality.

"I guess I'll be going then." Kagome said standing up readying herself to leave.

"Kagome" he said hesitant.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I" he started. "Why did you agree to come here"

"Shippou likes Rin you know" Kagome answered knitting her brows at the strange question. "Why did you ask"

"Rin needs friends" he answered getting up.

"And what about you?" she asked. There was no doubt about whether he was lonely.

"We'll see" he smiled.

"I'll be your friend Sesshomaru – all you need to do is ask" she winked turning to leave.

'Friends' he had never thought about that. Allies maybe, enemies yes. But friends, friends puzzled him. They were for humans which needed to live in villages to survive, humans needed community, they needed bonds – demons recquired convenience.

He saw Rins need, but had never seen his. That was his last thought before Kagome left the study.

Maybe he would ask. Just maybe. He had never really asked for anything. But it made sense to ask for company.

---

Kagome made the brisk walk to the breakfast table and hunkered down for a hearty meal. Inu Yasha was already chomping noisily away. She had earned a unconcerned nod from him, that was until he took a whiff of the air.

"Kagome" he said taking a break from eating. "You smell like Sesshomaru"

"As if" she scoffed shovelling some food in.

"What have you been doing lately" he asked knitting his brows.

"Well, we had a little chat"

"You spoke with Sesshomaru, the ice lord himself" he stared unbelievably.

"On several occasions actually"

"There must have been more to it than that" he said placing down the chopsticks.

"He's just misunderstood" Kagome huffed.

"That's an understatement" Inu Yasha commented before resuming the food fest.

"He's just lonely. That's all"

"Keh"

"He's nice too"

"Now that's even harder to believe" he answered astonished. "We're getting out of here soon; Naraku still has the last of the jewels."

"Kouga still has those 2 shards as well"

"That mangy wolf" he scoffed.

"He's not that bad" Kagome defended – not that he enjoyed his possessiveness. "Besides I might never get to step foot into Sesshomarus castle ever again!"

"Yea, I don't see him inviting us over anytime soon"

"Hey Inu Yasha, how do you see Sesshomaru" she asked curiously.

"He's a heartless bastard" he said pausing a little. "But he did take in Rin."

"I think he just needs a friend"

"Friend? Don't get too close to him" Inu Yasha warned. "That guys bad news – and I really don't like the idea of you and him together"

"When did I say we were getting together!" Kagome huffed losing her appetite. "He's nice – that's all. It not like I'm with you or anything."

"Keh" he shrugged.

---

Sesshomarus eyes followed Kagomes figure through his top level window. 'Being the object of my curiosity should be a crime'

But since she was from the future – his curiosity was justified.

---

**Authors Note: Okay so those who have subscribed to this story by Story Alert this is a totally new chapter apart from the first paragraph. It is longer and Much Much Much better.**

**Well I hope to hear more of your feedback so please REVIEW and I hope you had fun reading.**

**xxxvirus**


	6. Want

**06 Want**

To say the least Sesshomaru was displeased, in a few short days the miko had loosened the tight wrapping on his own emotions and words, but he couldn't blame her. He could only lay fault in himself – to be affected so greatly by such a small creature, a human; it was laughable. If he where to describe himself as the unmoving mountain, and her the wind, it would amuse many to hear that the wind was winning.

Sesshomarus grip on control was starting to fail and his curiosity would soon become the victor.

_'I invited her as a plaything, a toy – but now,' he paused, mid step. 'it seems as if I am what she was.'_

Clenching his jaw tighter he turned back to the window.

He kept most of his humanity behind a mask, unwilling for it to be seen. It was a fault in its own right. But curiosity was new to him, reasonably; he always knew what one was thinking, their actions – their absolute predictability. He had seen enough to know, but they were not on the battlefield and she was a very different type of enemy.

She was an invited intruder, and he did not wish for her to leave._  
_

"Miko" he murmured to himself.

It was an insane thought to want to be with her, but insanity and curiosity always held their own alikeness of each other.

----

'Want' he thought in denial, picking up pace. 'A mere want, a mere curiosity'

"She can leave for all I care." He muttered drawing a long breath; a complete contradiction.

A want would be his undoing.

---

Kagome made her way back to her room and rummaged for a book. It didn't seem that the demon lord wanted to speak to her at the moment. She would wait for him to come around, but it seemed that it would be a while.

A brisk pace took her quickly to where she had taken the package the other night. It was the best part of the garden, filled with white flowers. They carried a sweet scent that was almost intoxicating.

She lounged against the trunk of a tree, unknowing of the youkai's now inquisitive gaze. Sleep bordered her mind in the serenity, causing her to succumb amidst the perfumes.

---

Sesshomaru turned and headed back to attend paperwork that had been abandoned on his desk since her arrival. Inventory for the castle had to be conducted before the winter.

Pouring a cup of tea he set to work, tiresomely dipping his writing tool into ink. He had been through 1000 scrolls already; it wasn't as if he really cared as to how many silver baubles hung above Rins room. He would make sure not to get her anymore; they had been particularly troublesome to count.

Taking a sip from his tea his eyes flicked to the window. It had grown dark and so a lamp was lit.

Sesshomarus eyes soon tired in the dim light and he had mind to go to bed. Glancing outside to see the moon, he was greeted with a feeble glimmer. It shone onto the garden as if highlighting something; tentatively tracing the garden floor he found an unnatural bump.

The fool of a miko had fallen asleep outside _his_ window, in _his_ garden. He would not be surprised if it were a form of provocation. He turned away with knowledge that she would be safe, his guards had returned to patrol his castle grounds and soon would his army.

Taking a few steps towards his door his sensitive ears were greeted by a pained moan. It was obvious that it would be uncomfortable to sleep on the hard floor. Amused, Sesshomaru left with a ghost of a grin and a glint in his eyes.

He would make sure to be there in the morning.

---

**Authors Note: Sorry that it is sooo late.  
**

**Well I hope to hear more of your feedback so please REVIEW (I want 1 before i update) and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**xxxvirus  
**


	7. Frost

**Chapter 7: Frost**

Sesshomaru breathed, blinking away the darkness. Feeling the cold air prick at his lungs. Even though it was not yet morning, he could not help it. Stirring in the middle of the night, his mind endlessly going over a want.

A feeling that would go on forever and ever resided on the very walls on his mind. Tacked and immovably persistent. A curiosity, and something that had evolved from that. Something he couldn't put a finger on. A feeling that seemed to stain the tip of his tongue to provide everyone but himself its color.

"Kagome" he reluctantly thought, putting on his outer clothes only to find himself fumbling to find a thick kimono for her. _It is too cold for a human._

He was remembering another only to forget his own cooling temperature. The layers that shed with his every movement and his own growing need. A feeling that he had sidelined to couple alongside his own thirst for power; acceptance.

The walk down seemed long, and his footsteps resounded. Wondering what to do with her, his vindictive thoughts subsiding. It would not be amusing to see her sick. A human life a simple candle taking only one small breath to blow out.

Her skin was icy when he touched her face. The coolness only hastening his wrapping of her.

"Kagome" he murmured bringing her face closer to his. Seeing the diamonds of frost that had formed on her eyelashes. Wisps of his breath seeming to brush against her face.

_What has become of me._

_xx  
_

_**Please Review**  
_

Hello, again - I have not abandoned you (=.=;) my readers. I adore writing fanfics and I would love to receive **1 more review** before the next update.

Love,

_**xxxvirus**  
_


	8. Warmth

**08 Warmth**

Warmth, something that slips through our needy fingers, and ever faster as we cling onto it. The more desperate we are, the harder it becomes to obtain.

And yet…we need it. He thinks that it is better to test the waters tentatively rather than allowing ourselves to experience scorn.

The snow is falling, spilling its crystals over her face still. He needs to move faster.

But he stops, mid-step, momentarily, for a fraction as he reminisces of the ghosts. Ghosts that haunt him, ever so more and more, they are the faces reflecting off the crystals he as hurries. Faster and faster, his heart is warming as hers is stilling. He can hear the beats slowing.

He worries that the ghosts will take her, phantoms of his mind. They are ghosts of the memories of his past, they pester him as he clings onto warmth. Something he had been deprived of for so long, that he had forgotten its feeling, its taste, its texture. They want to make her one of them.

Take her into their ranks, but he wouldn't let her. No.

He worries as his fingers cling tighter to her arms, forgetting his claws. Leaving raw red wounds where she bled. He would cling onto it, warmth, even as it spilled onto the snow.

He was inside now and she was waking…

She needed warmth. And yet she was the one who had all of it, warmth that hadn't been battered by age, by death, by tears, by heartache. Warmth had hadn't experienced the chills of indefinite waiting. Waiting that draws itself out like a fine string, never ending.

He sat her on his bed, pulling her arm so that she would remain up, rather than topple backwards like a lifeless doll.

Her arms are still bleeding profusely.

He leans into her closer, inspecting her palms, her delicate hands. The kimono was wrapped around her like a shroud, it was dark against her pale cream skin. She was so fragile.

'Like all humans' he murmured, lips lightly pressing together - as if, not willing to recognize the truth.

_'Kagome'_

**Thank you for reading. I would love one more review before I update.**

**xxxvirus**


End file.
